wikivokefandomcom-20200214-history
Brekka Dunol
Brekka Dunol ' by Nyte' First, if this is in the wrong place, please feel free to move to the appropriate place. Also, the image of the sigil is basic, if anyone can make a good digital of it, and clean it up so it's actually even on both sides, that would be appriciated. So now... So chatting around in #Domus one night, I conceived of an idea, one spurred by outrage and annoyance at the BP Oil Gulf disaster, and the damage being wantonly done to the environment by the careless greed of man and the system. I was talking to Ashra about this, and she asked me what we could do. When I thought it up, and said, almost without being serious, “Make a viral servitor to get rid of the oil and clean up the Gulf.” Well, the great idea was born as a seed. I talked to others, who encouraged and nudged, helped prod me along and to work through ideas. Thank you Soror, Whimsy, and anyone else that helped, I know there were other voices. So the idea now, as I have done the groundwork, is to get as many of you to charge this servitor, to breath energy and life into it, to help it on its way. Get the sigil seen as much as you can, get people, awake or not to see it, carry it, share it. To that end, I am also looking into creating one of those Facebook pages to get people to “like” it, and get it spreading as a huge meme that way. After the gulf is taken care of, it should be a basic thing to repurpose it to continue on fighting pollution in general. It really can’t hurt, can it? Ok, so to the specifics; His name (meh I see it as male, doesn’t matter) Brekka Dunol, which is also his mantra. His associations are with nature, and cleaning, especially petroleum product contamination from nature. All healthy, flowering scents are pleasant to him, coming from a clean happy plant, as is clean seawater. Empowering him is pretty easy, set your work are, do your banishing or what you choose to do, and get in to your ritual headspace. You will need on hand a cup of saltwater (preferably use sea salt or real sea water), a paper strainer (paper towel, coffee filter, etc…), an empty cup or vessel, a life plant cutting (use something sturdy if you can, lke a bush) some pleasant clean smelling incense if you want, and some oil (motor oil is best), and a paper towel, or napkin. While building the energy, saying his mantra, visualize him, I see him as a creature somewhat reminiscent of swamp thing, remember though, this is a viral servitor, see him breaking off of himself and replicating. See him raging over the poisoning of the gulf, and the planet. See him preparing to act. Pour a little (a teaspoon is good) oil into the salt (sea) water, visualizing this as the oil in the gulf. Strain it carefully, slowly into the other cup, seeing Brekka Dunol breaking down the oil, smashing at it, scattering it into harmless parts. Next, put some oil on the plant cutting, imagining this is the oil getting on the plant and animal life of the gulf, and then imagine Brekka Dunol cleaning the plants and animals as you clean the cutting. Work yourself up, flowing the energy into him, through his sigil, empowering it and him. Then close and be done, distribute the sigil as much as possible, tell people it is a symbol of healing the gulf, and to think on it as they direct thoughts, prayers, energy or what have you into helping the gulf.